


Early Bird

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Aaron's too tempting.
Relationships: Aaron/Jesus (Walking Dead)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Early Bird

**Author's Note:**

> reupload of my deleted work

Paul was woken up by arms wrapping around him from behind, a body slotting itself against his own and soft kisses beginning to be pressed along his bare shoulders. It was warm and pleasant, being in Aaron's arms always was, but it was just far too early.

"Good morning," Aaron said, his voice still filled with sleep which showed Paul that he hadn't been awake long either.

Paul groaned in response and rolled onto his stomach further, shoving his face into his pillow and squeezing his eyes closed again.

He felt Aaron chuckle, his warm breath ghosting over his skin and his lips tickling the back of his neck when he spoke again, "I don't get a good morning, hmm?" he asked.

Paul groaned again, "Not when I had guard duty until four am,"

"It's ten now," Aaron replied, kissing down his skin again.

Paul hummed, "You're just horny," he grunted.

Aaron laughed softly, "Very true," He said and propped himself up on his elbow so he could hover down over Paul, and he pressed their lips together, his hardening dick prominent against Paul's clothed ass.

Paul fell into the kiss, and sighed, kissing Aaron was always just so incredibly lovely. He pulled one of his hands out from under the soft covers of their shared bed, and reached up, he cupped the back of his neck and tugged at his curls while allowing the older man to deepen the kiss.

"I've got your attention now, haven't I?" Aaron asked proudly when their lips disconnected, beginning to kiss a line down Paul's bearded jaw to his neck.

"You're pretty irresistible," Paul said playfully, tilting his head to the side and letting out a soft sigh of pleasure as Aaron began sucking the skin of his neck into his mouth.

Aaron laughed, "I would have to say the same to you," he replied and then playfully nipped him, "What're you in the mood for?" He asked, one of his hands beginning to rub up and down Paul's thigh, "I'm happy with whatever," he told him and proceeded to push the covers off their bodies and down to the end of the mattress.

"If you think I have the energy to take the lead, you're dreaming," He mumbled, tugging Aaron's hair again.

Aaron almost giggled and finally lifted his head from his neck, "Well then, I'm going to take advantage of you being in the mood to be fucked,"

"You'd be stupid not to," Paul replied, leaning up and pecking the other man before rolling onto his back, "Get to it then, gorgeous," he instructed, smirking.

Aaron rolled his eyes fondly but reached for Paul's only item of clothing, his green boxers. He tugged them down his legs, and Paul quirked a brow when Aaron tossed them across the room, spread Paul's legs, and then immediately dropped down in between them and leveled his head with his cock.

Aaron looked up at him for a moment as he wrapped his hand around him, he wasn't all that hard yet, but Paul knew that with Aaron's incredible blowjob skills, it wouldn't take long for his cock to be completely rock hard and leaking.

Paul reached down and cupped Aaron's cheek as the man gently pulled his foreskin back and then licked up the length of his cock, and then sucked the head into his mouth. Paul bit his lips as he felt Aaron swirl his tongue around him, and then groaned softly when he wriggled his tongue against the particularly sensitive spot just below the head.

"Shit…" Paul gasped when Aaron began bobbing his head, taking in more of him inch by inch. Aaron pushed his head down, and quickly gagged, forcing himself to pull off as he coughed a couple of times, "You okay?" Paul asked breathily, brushing his thumb over Aaron's cheekbone.

Aaron nodded, "You and your stupid, big dick," He grunted and then began sucking again when Paul laughed gently.

"Take it easy," Paul said cheekily, and Aaron shoved two fingers into the sensitive skin on his side which made him jump, and squirm in an attempt to get away from the ticklish touch.

"Grab the lube," Aaron said, pulling off his cock for a moment and nodding towards the nightstand where the tube of lube still sat from the previous morning's activities.

Paul did as he was told, and reached out for the lube, his fingers finding purchase on it after a few moments and he handed it down to Aaron. Aaron clicked it open once he had it and spread the slick liquid over two of his fingers. Paul complied when Aaron moved his legs, allowing the man to put them wherever he wanted.

Aaron continued sucking, and Paul bit his lip and tensed a little when he felt Aaron push both fingers inside of him slowly.

"Relax," Aaron told him, it wasn't uncommon for Paul to tense up when he was first penetrated.

Paul took a couple of deep breaths and moaned softly at how nicely Aaron was sucking him. Aaron kept his fingers still for a while, but when Paul did relax, he slowly began thrusting them in and out of his hole, producing quiet, slick noises as he did.

Paul moved his hand from Aaron's jaw and threaded his fingers into the man's hair and gripped it hard as he began to pant. His hips jerked against his will, and he moaned every time that his cock sunk even deeper into Aaron's hot, wet, and gorgeous mouth.

Paul gasped when Aaron pushed his fingers in at an angle that they rubbed against his prostate, proceeding to scissor them. His toes curled, and he used the hand that wasn't in Aaron's hair to grip the sheets in his hand as tightly as he possibly could.

Aaron pulled off his cock for a second and kissed along his lower second, "God, you're fucking gorgeous," Aaron said, his voice laced with arousal as he moved his head down and sucked hickeys onto Paul's inner thighs as he continued to stretch him.

"You're not so bad yourself," Paul replied, gasping when Aaron began messaging his prostate as he chuckled against his skin, "Fuck, come on,"

"Think you're ready?" Aaron asked, stopping all of his actions and looking up at him.

Paul nodded, "Yeah, come on," he replied and licked his lips when he felt Aaron slip his fingers out of him.

Aaron stood up from the bed and pushed his own boxers down his legs, and Paul watched intently as he wrapped a hand around himself and jerked his hard cock several times, groaning softly as he did.

"Do you want me to wear a condom?" Aaron asked, his blue eyes boring into his own.

Paul thought it over for a moment. The two of them never used condoms when Paul was on top because Aaron liked when Paul came inside him. Paul, however, didn't like the feeling of come dripping out of him, or remaining inside him, so whenever he did let Aaron fuck him without a condom, he always showered afterward, or had him pull out.

"Just pull out," He eventually settled on, deciding he wanted to feel all of Aaron.

Aaron nodded in understanding and reached for the lube that he had left sitting on the mattress, and he spread a generous amount down the length of his cock before settling in between his legs, propping himself above him one elbow, and using his other hand to line himself up with Paul's hole.

Paul wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders, and pulled him down, pressing their lips together as Aaron began pushing inside of him. Aaron sunk home within a few moments, his kiss keeping Paul relaxed. Paul grinned when Aaron buried his face in his neck and let out a whine-like noise.

Paul didn't bottom very often, so Aaron always got very overwhelmed for the first couple of moments before he managed to calm himself down and get used to the sensation of Paul's ass hugging his cock.

Paul ran his hands up and down the man's back and thrusted his hips up a little, asking Aaron to begin thrusting. Aaron did as he was asked but kept his face in Paul's neck as he began moving in and out of him, pulling out until only a few inches remained, and then fucking into him entirely before repeating the process.

"That's it, sweetheart," Paul moaned when Aaron began hitting his prostate, and he squeezed his eyes closed.

Aaron's hips met his own with a slap that echoed throughout the room, and their sounds of pleasure joined it. Aaron finally managed to lift his head from Paul's neck and propped himself up on both elbows as he continued to fuck into him.

"Look at me," Aaron said, and he sounded almost desperate.

Paul tore his eyes open, and he was immediately met with Aaron's beautiful blue eyes staring into his own. Paul bit his lip as he looked over Aaron's face, he had sweat rolling down his temples, and his mouth was parted beneath his beard as moans poured out of his mouth.

Paul's building orgasm started to become more prominent, and he reached between their bodies to wrap a hand around his cock. He moaned when his cock was surrounded by the warmth of his own hand, and it was still a bit wet from when Aaron had blown him earlier.

"You gonna come?" Aaron asked as he watched Paul's movements.

Paul nodded as he began jerking himself off, matching the pace of Aaron's thrusts and he let out a moan as he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Aaron's lower back, the man sinking into him at a deeper, different angle.

He found himself on the edge of his orgasm after just a few moments, and he began pumping himself furiously, desperate to make himself come. Aaron gave him one particularly hard thrust that had him pounding against his prostate, and it ripped a cry of pleasure from Paul's lips as his orgasm washed over him, his come spurting up over his own stomach.

"So fucking gorgeous," Aaron repeated his earlier words and kissed Paul's cheek and jaw as he came, and then moaned loudly himself and pulled out. He fisted his cock desperately a couple of times, and then he groaned loudly and threw his head back as come spurted out of his cock and landed on Paul's stomach.

Paul licked his lips as he watched his partner come, loving the expression of pure bliss on his face as he let go.

Aaron collapsed down on top of him, and Paul let out a grunt at the sudden weight and shoved Aaron off him. Aaron whined at the action and wrapped both arms around him as tight as he could and leaned up to push his lips onto his.

Paul chuckled against his mouth and kissed him back deeply before pushing Aaron off him again, "Can you get a cloth?" He asked, still panting slightly.

Aaron nodded, "Course," He said and kissed Paul's collarbone before standing up and making his way into the bathroom, and Paul chuckled when he saw the man was slightly unsteady on his feet from his orgasm.

He returned a few moments later with a wet cloth and sat down on the bed beside him and wiped the remaining lube from Paul's hole and then their joined collection of come from his stomach.

Paul hummed in appreciation and proceeded to roll onto his stomach, tucking his arms under his head and closing his eyes, wholly planning on going back to sleep.

Aaron laughed softly at him, and after a few moments, settled down on the bed beside him, wrapping an arm around him and pressing kisses against his bare back.

"Go back to sleep," He said softly.

"I fully intend on doing so," Paul replied, and Aaron chuckled, "Do you have anywhere you have to be? Or can you stay?"

"I can stay," Aaron replied, snuggling up as close behind him as he possibly could.

"Good," Paul replied, and Aaron kissed his shoulder before completely settling.

The two fell back asleep just moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
